villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Wardrone
History Evil Wardrone is an alternate version of Wardrone. Evil Wardrone used to have friends once. He also used to love someone. Evil Wardrone had a bad temper and was known to act without thinking about the consequences. Evil Wardrone didn't truly become completely evil until one of his friends fell in love with Reptoraptor. Evil Wardrone later found out it was an alien she fell in love with. Evil Wardrone went to her house only to find her with Reptoraptor (Reptoraptor was disguised as a human). When Evil Wardrone attacked, Reptoraptor morphed back to his Reptoid form and scarred Evil Wardrone's face. Evil Wardrone won but he had killed his friend and Reptoraptor. After realizing what he did, Evil Wardrone no longer cared about anyone. Eventually Evil Wardrone killed anyone and everyone that angered him or thought they meant something to him. Evil Wardrone killed the generals of his army. By the time Supreme Hunter had invaded, Evil Wardrone's world was in chaos. Fighting the Supreme Hunter When Supreme Hunter invaded Evil Wardrone's reality, Wardrone recruited Evil Wardrone to help fight Supreme Hunter. Supreme Hunter destroyed Evil Wardrone's reality. Evil Wardrone was hesitant to join but after Wardrone defeated him in a short fight, Evil Wardrone joined. As Supreme Hunter was delivering the life forces of his victims to the Illuminati Supreme, all of Wardrone's alternate versions attacked. During the fight, Evil Wardrone snapped and tried to kill Wardrone. Wardrone was saved by Supreme Hunter. After a truce was made, Supreme Hunter left. Because his reality was destroyed, Evil Wardrone was given the job of being one of the guards at the Reality Prison. Evil Wardrone joined Wardrone, Ultimate Warrior, Venom, Evil Warrior, Cyborg Wardrone, Sensei Wardrone, and Grand Admiral in a fight against Illuminati Supreme. After the fight, Evil Wardrone returned to the Reality Prison. Guarding The Reality Prison Another evil version of Wardrone tried to convince him to free Lord Steinbeck. Evil Wardrone didn't help. He was knocked out by Lord Steinbeck. Evil Wardrone put more security in the prison after Steinbeck was captured. After Warlord was broken out of the prison, Evil Wardrone considered allowing Lord Steinbeck help recapture Warlord. Evil Wardrone helped fight Warlord. Warlord He betrayed Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior when Warlord offered him a position in his new Illuminati. Evil Warlord is now an Illuminati member. Evil Wardrone was put in charge of a mission that was to stop Wardrone from activating Harbinger(''Warship). He fought Sensei Wardrone(Good Wardrone). He killed Sensei Wardrone but Sensei Wardrone cut off Evil Wardrone's left hand. Evil Wardrone got a cybernetic hand. He then joined Warlord when he invaded Reality Zero Dimension Zero. Evil Wardrone was the first of the Illuminati Leaders to be pushed into a portal that sent him back to the Illuminati Base. Evil Wardrone later captured Ginger. Doing that caused Banana Leader to join Red's resistance. While on his warship, Evil Wardrone fought Wardrone and Banana Leader. Banana Leader killed Evil Wardrone. Warlord resurrected Evil Wardrone. Evil Wardrone was put in charge of the orbital defense on the Core of all Realities. Evil Wardrone helped take down Wardrone's warship. He personally fought Wardrone. When given the chance, Evil Wardrone tried to kill one of the members of Wardrone's team. Before Evil Wardrone could kill Demon, he saw only fear in her face. Evil Wardrone suffered a mental breakdown because Demon was an alternate version of someone that he killed in his universe and regretted it. Evil Wardrone agreed to lead Wardrone's team to the screen room. When they got in, Evil Wardrone triggered the alarm. He revealed that he would not betray Warlord. Evil Wardrone was on his warship when the Illuminati fleet reality jumped. Later, Evil Wardrone was in Warlord's warship when Wardrone and his team attacked. Evil Wardrone succeeded in killing Banana Leader. However, Evil Wardrone was defeated. When Wardrone picked up Illuminati Supreme's sword to use it to kill Warlord, Evil Wardrone tried to warn Warlord. The warning was too late and Warlord was stabbed. Evil Wardrone was later seen with Supreme Hunter. Without a leader, there was a massive power struggle. The Return of the Grand Generals When the Illuminati grand generals returned to the Core, Grand General Jered immediately claimed to have a higher rank than Evil Wardrone. After Jered gained the support of the Illuminati members, he angered Evil Wardrone more by pointing out his failures. Later, Evil Wardrone was present in a meeting where Jered wanted to launch several attacks on those responsible for Warlord's death. Evil Wardrone wanted to kill Wardrone but Jered said Evil Wardrone already failed at that. After Jered assigned Reptoraptor with killing Demon, Evil Wardrone declared that he would get her. Jered wanted Evil Wardrone to kill her. Evil Wardrone said that he would try and recruit her. Evil Wardrone stormed out of the room after being told that if he failed to recruit Demon, then he would have to kill her. Evil Wardrone went to Demon's universe with 50 Illuminati soldiers. He tried to nicely convince Demon to join him but she refused. Evil Wardrone then threatened to kill everyone she cared about. Demon accepted. Evil Wardrone opened a portal to the core and after Demon went through, Evil Wardrone ordered the death of everyone she cared about. Evil Wardrone returned to the Core. It was then revealed that Supreme Hunter gave orders that Demon was now Evil Wardrone's responsibility. One day, Evil Wardrone was playing the pipe organ. However, it woke Demon up and she got really angry at him. She then told him when not to play the pipe organ. However, Reptoraptor was enjoying the music. So Evil Wardrone decided to use Warlord's organ. When he and Reptoraptor got to ''Unbroken, Warlord cult members had just removed the organ. Jered said it was going to a place of respect. Return of The Empire of Eternal Darkness When Lord Marlus returned to the Core with Nightmare and Demogoblin, Evil Wardrone went to the bunker in Illuminati city hall with the rest of the Illuminati leaders. He brought Demon with him. This displeased Jered but Supreme Hunter allowed Demon to stay. Later, Evil Wardrone joined the fight against Marlus. When Evil Wardrone saw that Demon was fighting Demogoblin on top of a building, he decided to help Demon. Evil Wardrone flew to the top of the building. He arrived just in time (Demogoblin was going to kill Demon) and Evil Wardrone kicked Demogoblin off the top of the building. Evil Wardrone watched Jered fight Marlus and secretly wished Marlus would kill Jered. After Marlus blasted Jered into a building with some dark energy, Evil Wardrone continued fighting enemy soldiers. After the Reality Warriors arrived, Evil Wardrone warned them of Marlus's power. Evil Wardrone later watched Marlus retreat. Evil Wardrone later figured out that Demon was the one who sent a message for help to the Reality Warriors. When Jered arrived at Evil Wardrone's building believing that it was Demon who sent the message, Evil Wardrone chose to lie. He told Jered that he sent the message. Jered warned Evil Wardrone that if he were found to be lying, Jered would make Evil Wardrone kill Demon and then Jered would kill Evil Wardrone. Evil Wardrone was punished by Jered (Evil Wardrone was now no longer allowed to lead any more missions or leave the Core). Evil Wardrone went back to playing his organ. The Alignment Evil Wardrone was playing his organ. He was releasing enough emotions of pain that Reptoraptor got too high and passed out. Evil Wardrone went past the time Demon had set and Demon arrived and made him stop. When the Reality Warriors arrived, Evil Wardrone helped determine that Wardrone wanted to deal with a problem and first wanted to know who was part of it. When Jered declared those who followed Supreme Hunter's leadership as traitors and Supreme Hunter declared those who followed Jered's leadership as traitors, Evil Wardrone happily sided with Supreme Hunter. Evil Wardrone left the battle to go to the volcano base to kill Jered. Evil Wardrone arrived outside the base just as Jered ran out. Evil Wardrone dueled Jered. During the fight, Jered figured out that Demon had sent the message for help when Marlus invaded. Evil Wardrone was knocked unconscious and Jered went to kill Demon. When Evil Wardrone was woken up, he immediately ran to his building to save Demon. Evil Wardrone got to the roof before Jered could kill Demon. Jered then said he wouldn't kill Evil Wardrone if Evil Wardrone killed Demon. Evil Wardrone refused. Jered raised his sword and was about to kill Demon. Before Jered could deliver the fatal blow, Evil Wardrone stabbed Jered with his sword. The stab went through Jered's back and out his chest. The grand general died. Evil Wardrone then helped Demon get back up on the roof. They became friends. Liberation After Reptoraptor and the rest of the Reptoids went to Dimension Zero of Multiverse Zero, Demon decided to stop them. After Supreme Hunter refused to do anything, Demon was going to kill the Reptoids herself. Evil Wardrone decided to help her. They used a portal maker to get onto Vengeance(warship of Grand Admiral Z). Evil Wardrone eliminated the Reptoid soldiers on the bridge with weapons Demon had brought. However, Evil Wardrone and Demon surrendered when Z brought in reinforcements. Evil Wardrone and Demon were brought onboard Invincible II to meet with Reptoraptor. The meeting took place in the dining room. They all had dinner. Everyone was given raw meat that was fresh except Reptoraptor. Reptoraptor was given a live rabbit. Evil Wardrone didn't seem to be affected by the sight of Reptoraptor killing and eating it. The negotiations failed and Reptoid soldiers took Evil Wardrone and Demon to the detention center. However, Demon caused a distraction that allowed her and Evil Wardrone to break free. Evil Wardrone and Demon fought the Reptoid soldiers and then made their way to the bridge (command center). Evil Wardrone and Demon arrived to confront Reptoraptor. Evil Wardrone tricked Reptoraptor into having Reptoraptor's two clones teleport to the bridge. Then Evil Wardrone tricked the clones into killing each other. Demon and Reptoraptor fought for a bit using their powers but then Evil Wardrone melee fought Reptoraptor. While fighting, Reptoraptor revealed that Evil Wardrone gave the orders for the Illuminati soldiers to kill all the people Demon cared about in her universe. Evil Wardrone said Grand General Jered forced him to do it. Demon believed Evil Wardrone. Reptoraptor managed to get the upper hand and struck a blow on Evil Wardrone with a dark matter sword. Reptoraptor ordered the Reptoid warships to open fire. Demon tried to leap at Reptoraptor but was blasted by dark matter. Evil Wardrone attacked Reptoraptor again and this time managed to scar Reptoraptor's face. When Supreme Hunter arrived in Missing Piece, Evil Wardrone knew Reptoraptor had lost. The Reptoid forces surrendered. Reptoraptor was put in prison for his actions. At the Core, Evil Wardrone then went to check on Demon to let her know they won and Reptoraptor had lost. Time of Reckoning Prelude It was revealed that Evil Wardrone and Demon went to another universe to live together. They got married and had a daughter and son. After the deaths of Lord Steinbeck and Lord Reptoraptor, Evil Wardrone was the last Lord in the Illuminati. One day, an Illuminati general arrived at Evil Wardrone's house with some Illuminati soldiers. The general revealed that Evil Wardrone was the last Lord in the Illuminati and that Supreme Hunter wanted Evil Wardrone to return to the Core. Evil Wardrone refused. Then the general said it was not a question and then ordered the soldiers to threaten Evil Wardrone's family. However, Evil Wardrone sliced off the general's left hand. Evil Wardrone and Demon killed the soldiers. Then Evil Wardrone told the general to tell Supreme Hunter that he quit the Illuminati. The general left to tell Supreme Hunter the news. Evil Wardrone was never bothered by any Illuminati members again. Quotes Trivia * Evil Wardrone no longer feels love towards others. * Evil Wardrone plays the organ to release his emotions. (Pain relief). * After Warlords death, Evil Wardrone allowed Reptoraptor to listen to him play the organ. Reptoraptor loves the sound and gets high off of Evil Wardrone's torment. Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:OCs Category:Revived Category:Illuminati Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Karma Houdini